familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Chornivka, Novoselytsia
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = | image_skyline = Chornivka.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = View of Chornivka | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = | map_alt = | map_caption = | pushpin_map = Ukraine | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location in Ukraine | pushpin_map1 = Ukraine Chernivtsi Oblast | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location in Chernivtsi Oblast | latd = 48 |latm = 25 |lats = 12 |latNS = N | longd = 26 |longm = 06 |longs = 36 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = |subdivision_type1 = Oblast | subdivision_name1 = Chernivtsi |subdivision_type2 = Rayon | subdivision_name2 = Novoselytsia | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1412 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = | leader_name = | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 240 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 2 364 | population_as_of = 2007 | population_density_km2 = | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = EET | utc_offset1 = +2 | timezone1_DST = EEST | utc_offset1_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 60310 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = 380 3733 | iso_code = | registration_plate = | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = | footnotes = }} Chornivka (Чорнівка) ( , , ) is a village in Novoselytsia Rayon, Chernivtsi Oblast, Ukraine. The current estimated population is 2,340 (as of 2005). As of 2005, the mayor was Gheorghe Bota. History Chornivka is home to the ancestral estate of the Hurmuzachi brothers, a well-known family of Romanian aristocrats, lawyers and historians from the 19th century. The mansion was transformed into a museum in October 1999. In the 17th century, the estate had been in the possession of the family of Ion Neculce, a Moldavian chronicler. It had come into the family's possession by marriage, as a wedding gift to Neculce's mother. It was then passed on to one of Neculce's sisters. The oldest church, built by the Hurmuzachi family, dates back to 1852. See also *Eudoxiu Hurmuzachi *Hurmuzachi brothers External links *http://www.evenimentul.ro/articol/dulcea-fantasma-de-la.html describes a visit to Cernauca in 2005; part of the history section is based on this article *Account card of Chornivka *Detailed history of Chornivka and Hurmuzachi family Category:Chornivka, Novoselytsia Category:Settlements in Novoselytsia Rayon Category:Established in 1412 Category:Valid name- locality of Ukraine